Until It Sleeps
by Snape No Koibito
Summary: Just a songfic. Contains Shonen-ai


Where do I take this pain of mine

*Rufus is running blindly through the streets of Midgar*

I run, but it stays right by my side

*His shoulders are shaking, and a crystal teardrop falls to the littered ground*

So tear me open, poor me out

*He walks to a secluded spot, one of the few places in Midgar with trees and grass*

There's things inside that scream

*Rufus climbs to the top of a tree*

and shout

*The moonlight shines on him, bringing out an innocent sparkle*

And the pain still hates me

*He punchs the tree, smearing the blood already on his hand onto the tree trunk*

So hold me, until it sleeps

*He rubs the blood over his bruised face*

Just like the curse

*A strong wind blows through the trees, and the young man shivers*

Just like the stray

*He jumps out of the tree and curls up next to it*

You feed it once, and now it stays

*A concerned voice shouts his name*

Now it stays

*The moonlight hits Reeve's face just as he trips and falls over Rufus's prone body*

So tear me open, but beware

*Rufus jumps*

There's things inside without a care

*Reeve sighs and gazes at him with eyes full of worry*

And the dirt still stains me

*He kisses the tears from the younger man's dirt-stained cheeks*

So wash me, until I'm clean

Rufus wraps his arms around Reeve's neck, and clings to him as the tears fall freely*

It grips you, so hold me

*Reeve holds him, whispering soothing words*

It stains you so hold me

*He kisses his head, and tilts Rufus' chin up*

It hates you, so hold me

*Their gazes lock, brown holding blue*

It holds you, so hold me

*Rufus breaks the gaze and turns away to lay against Reeve, holding tightly the arms that encircle and comfort him*

Until it sleeps...

*He closes his eyes and begins speaking*

So tell me why you've chosen me

*When Rufus is finished, he turns around, tears and moonlight once again illuminating his angelic face*

Don't want your grip

*Reeve's eyes betray the hurt he is nearly overflowing with, and Rufus breaks free*

Don't want your greed

*Reeve holds up a hand, and draws Rufus back to him

Don't want it

*Rufus spits something viscious, then bursts into tears, apologizing profusely*

I'll tear me open, make you gone

*Reeve turns and runs away from him*

No more can you hurt anyone

*Rufus wanders back to the Shinra HQ numb and guilty*

And the fear still shakes me

Reeve also ends up back at the Shinra HQ, he stalks up to his office, and flops down into the chair in a fit of gut-wrenching sobs of guilt*

So hold me, until it sleeps

* Eventually, he falls asleep*

It grips you, so hold me

*Tseng shakes Rufus awake*

It stains you, so hold me

*Rufus orders him to get out _NOW_ but Tseng refuses*

It hates you, so hold me

*He repeats his order, his voice shaking* 

It holds you, so hold me

*Tseng pts an arm around him*

Until it sleeps...

*Reno storms intoo Reeve's office*

I don't want it

*Reeve jumps away to avoid the oncoming blow of Reno' fist*

So tear me open, but beware

*He dashes out the door only to (literally) run into the other three Turks*

There's things inside without a care

Reno and Elena hold him as he is beaten severely*

And the dirt still stains me

*Rufus enters, and raises a hand, effectivly stopping the beaten* 

So wash me, 'til I'm clean...

*He drags Reeve back into his office, and lays him down on the couch*

I'll tear me open, make you gone

*Rufus kneels next to him, and begs for forgiveness*

No longer will you hurt anyone

*Once again, eyes meet, only this time, it's sorry holding pain*

And the fear still shapes me

*Their lips meet*

So holds me, until it sleeps...

*They pull apart smiling as Reeve speaks a single word.

Until it sleeps...

*"Forgiven"*

Disclaimer: Teehee! All characters are copywright Squaresoft, and the song is "Until it Sleeps" by Metallica. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! No money is being made off this songfic. We're just getting large amounts of crack for it (just kidding! ha!). This songifc is copywright 2000 Little Queen Royal Productions Institutions Association, Inc. This was brought to you by the letters K and R, and the number 42. Some assembly required. No refunds, batteries included. All comments, flowers and pictures of Rufus/Reeve/Reno naked/dressed in wax paper can be sent to sailor_scorpio@bishoujosenshi.com or twm@ididitmyway.com. 


End file.
